


Heaven

by heytherejulietx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: “There’s that smile.” He whispered, watching as a tint of pink flushed the apples of her cheeks.“I’m just thinking about how good you look in leather.” Her words were spoken jokingly, but she still giggled all the same as he raised an eyebrow at her.“Oh yeah?” Jughead teased with a playful smile, giving her hand one last squeeze before he let it go to cup the side of her face instead, his fingers slotting into the loose golden curls. “Not too bad boy for you, is it Cooper?”“No.” Betty giggled again, and despite her response he watched as the pink became more prominent in her face as she smiled.Just bughead having a tender moment after the Serpents visit.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Heaven

“Are you joining the Serpents?” 

Jughead had seen the question coming as soon as he had shut the door of the trailer and turned back to face his girlfriend, shrugging his father’s leather jacket off of his shoulders. He definitely hadn’t been expecting a visit from the Serpents that night, and part of him almost wished it had been Betty’s mother at the door instead. She wouldn’t have left him conflicted and confused and maybe even a little sad. The Serpents had come to see him because his father was going to be put away for a long time. He still hadn’t quite processed that part yet. 

“No,” Jughead shook his head as he hung the jacket up on the coat hooks by the door before he looked back over at Betty, seeing how unsure she looked. “They just gave me the jacket because it was my dad’s.”

Jughead walked through the trailer to sit himself on the sofa with a sigh, his hand reaching for Betty’s when she had sat down. It looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back, causing him to sigh as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. 

“I’m not joining them. They were just here because I’m family, I promise,” He told her, and watched as her expression softened slightly in relief. His lips curved upwards in a fond expression when he saw her smile and he gently squeezed her hand again. “There’s that smile.” He whispered, watching as a tint of pink flushed the apples of her cheeks. 

“I’m just thinking about how good you look in leather.” Her words were spoken jokingly, but she still giggled all the same as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh yeah?” Jughead teased with a playful smile, giving her hand one last squeeze before he let it go to cup the side of her face instead, his fingers slotting into the loose golden curls. “Not too bad boy for you, is it Cooper?”

“No.” Betty giggled again, and despite her response he watched as the pink became more prominent in her face as she smiled. 

Jughead couldn’t help but take a moment to admire her. The light from outside was casting through a gap in the curtains in just the right place for it to highlight her face under it. She was so beautiful - he couldn’t understand how he could be so lucky. His eyes drifted down after a moment and landed on her lips; red and slightly swollen from how harshly they had been kissing not even fifteen minutes ago. Damn the Serpents for interrupting them, Jughead thought, knowing how much further they could’ve been if they weren’t interrupted

“Juggie?” His eyes immediately snapped back up to hers as she spoke the nickname only he would allow her to call him, smiling a bit more at her almost flustered expression from staring at her. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just one,” he told her as he leaned closer to her slowly, close enough for their noses to brush and for her breath to fan out across his face. “You.” 

With that Jughead closed the distance between them with his hand on her neck moving her head slightly closer to kiss, inviting her into a soft kiss. He could feel her pulse speed up underneath his fingers that were lain across her neck and smirked almost smugly to know that he had such an affect on her. He felt her hand lift up to his cheek as she kissed him back and relaxed into her touch, breathing out a sigh through his nose as he continued to kiss her.

They kissed softly for a few moments, swimming in the gentleness and loving feeling it caused, but after a few minutes he felt Betty lean closer until her leg had swung over his and she had leaned closer to kiss him with a little more passion. 

His stomach flipped with butterflies as his one hand travelled to the back of her neck to pull her closer, his other resting on the bare skin of her thigh - fingers brushing against the material of her skirt. Jughead could feel her hands laced together behind his neck and his eyes rolled back when he felt her use it to pull her closer into the kiss, essentially deepening it to the point where every one of her exhales was his inhales and he couldn’t even picture anything else around them; fuck, he couldn’t even remember his own name. Whilst their make-out on the counter had been a rush of harsh kisses, with no care for the clanging of teeth or the unevenness of it all, this was what Jughead imagined heaven felt like. It was passionate and slow and loving, and shit, he could barely breathe with everything she seemed to be pulling from him.

Her fingers gripped the collar of his jumper as he felt her pull away from the kiss slightly, her deep exhale fanning across his features when he felt her forehead lightly pressed against his. Jughead’s eyes opened slightly to take in her expression - eyes closed, lips parted slightly, her cheeks flushed - before they closed again as his arms snaked around her waist to hold her against himself so he could enjoy the moment with her.

“I love you.” She whispered, and he smiled even more. It was unreal to hear her say it.

“I love you too, Betty.” Jughead responded softly, and when they both leaned in for another kiss he could feel her smiling into it, as was he. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr from the prompt “Kissing on sofa, foreheads pressed together, breathy, soft tender” If you liked this and want to see more of this please feel free to request one on my tumblr (@/heytherejulietx) the prompt list is with the fic!


End file.
